


Load Game: Be Less Single One-shots

by lalagirl16, sardonicat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scenes, after ends, all that fun stuff, be less single, bls-verse, feel free to suggest ideas!, no promises but we'd love to hear from you guys!, these are all canon because i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalagirl16/pseuds/lalagirl16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/pseuds/sardonicat
Summary: Missing scenes, alternate perspectives, and what came after the ends, good and bad. Welcome to Be Less Single: Load Game.Now Playing: Post Rich Route Good End





	1. Rich Good End: What Came After

**Author's Note:**

> By: lalagirl16
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE RICH ROUTE

The familiar, harsh beeping of the alarm clock rang through Jeremy’s ears as he stirred. Same old, same old. Same messy room. Same whir of the Gamecube he forgot to turn off. Same bullshit early-morning wake-up time.

“You gonna turn that off?”

That was different. Jeremy squinted and rolled over to come face to face with the boy sleeping next to him. Rich Goranski. In his bed. And his dad was downstairs making breakfast and good lord why didn’t they think this through.

“Hey,” Jeremy whispered, smiling softly at the face across from him. Had Rich always had those freckles on his nose?

“Hey, cute-ass,” Rich responded with a smirk. He leaned in and stole a soft kiss from Jeremy, snaking his arm over Jeremy’s back and then breaking to rest his head on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy let his eyes flutter closed, taking in Rich’s warmth and scent.

“Jeremy… the alarm?” Rich asked eventually.

“Right!” Jeremy reluctantly rolled over and hit the top of his alarm clock to shut it off. The room was silent, save for the gentle sound of Rich breathing next to him. It was still very new seeing this side of Rich. The reserved quiet side. The side of him that was almost lost forever.

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Rich said, meeting his eyes with a smirk. “People are gonna talk.”

“They’ve been talking enough,” Jeremy sighed. “They always do. I really need something to distract myself.” Rich propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Jeremy with a half-smile.

“You were gonna do the musical, right?” Rich said. “Maybe that will help.” Jeremy considered. He really owed it to Christine -- especially after leaving her on her own to do the bake sale. But the idea of getting back up on that same stage… in front of an audience… Jeremy was terrified. If only he could be as brave as Rich was.

“You should do it with me!” Jeremy said, his eyes lighting up. Rich grimaced and looked away, playing with Jeremy’s comforter nervously.

“Hard pass,” Rich said. “Sorry.”

“Come on…” Jeremy whined. “Why not?”

“Not really my thing, I guess,” Rich said. “What’s Little Shop of Horrors even about, anyway?”

“Plants and murder,” Jeremy said, nuzzling into Rich. “Fun stuff. And seriously, I’ve seen you dance. You’d be amazing!” Rich sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ll pick up an audition packet,” Rich finally conceded. “But only because I love you.” Rich’s hand quietly found Jeremy’s and he held his breath. He still couldn’t believe he had a boyfriend.

“Jeremy? Are you up?”

Jeremy froze when he heard his dad’s voice, looking over at Rich nervously. This would be...hard to explain.

“Not to worry, I’ll climb out the window.”

 **“Don’t let him do that,** ” the Squip cut in, looking exasperated. **“Unless you want him to break his legs like Jake Dillinger did.”** Jeremy grimaced, looking away from the Squip.

“Squip says you’ll get hurt. You should just come downstairs with me. I’ll introduce you.”

“Great idea,” Rich quipped. “Hey, I’m Rich, and I probably didn’t bang your son last night.” Jeremy turned red in an instant. Rich had been right earlier when he said people would talk. Rich in his same clothes...arriving together...everyone was gonna think they fucked. People were already talking enough about how weird it was the most aggressive, notorious homophobe in school was now dating his favorite loser. Jeremy hated the attention, and he knew it hurt Rich more than he let on.

“Jeremy?” his dad called. Footsteps began approaching as his dad headed up the stairs.

“I’m up!” he practically screeched. His dad really didn’t need to know that they had shared a bed, even if he would likely suspect as much. Rich snickered into his hands, very much enjoying seeing his boyfriend so flustered.

“Well, you heard the man,” Rich said, finally sitting up. Jeremy reluctantly sat up too, bringing his legs into his chest and realizing with horror that they had been intertwined with Rich’s. “You think your dad will be pissed that I’m here? Because I can try to sneak out.”

“No, no,” Jeremy said, standing up and stretching. “Might as well tell him now. I want you to be able to come here...you know...if something like that happens again.”

“You mean when,” Rich sighed. “That uh…” he paused, letting a tiny smile break onto his face, “that means the world to me.” Jeremy blushed and Rich leaned in to meet his lips yet again, playing with his brown curls like he usually did. Jeremy’s heart throbbed.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Rich pulled away and quickly dove under the covers. Jeremy hurriedly covered Rich with a blanket and some pillows and he got up to get the door.

“Come in!” Jeremy called. His dad poked his head through the door and gave him a confused look.

“Off to a late start, aren’t we today, private?” he asked. Jeremy nodded nervously, trying to subtly step so he covered his bed from his dad’s line of sight.

“Yeah...I guess I am,” Jeremy said with a nervous chuckle. His dad raised an eyebrow, clearly seeing right through Jeremy. Huh. Maybe he should skip the musical auditions if his acting was that atrocious.

“Would it have anything to do with the person in your bed?” his dad asked. Jeremy froze, horrified, then slowly turned around to see Rich sitting up, smiling shyly at his dad. What the fuck was he thinking? Rich slowly got up until he was standing right next to Jeremy. His face remained neutral, but Jeremy could tell by his clenched, shaking fists that he was nervous. Wordlessly, Rich held out his hand to Jeremy’s dad.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this,” Rich said softly. “I just needed somewhere to stay last night, and Jeremy didn’t want to wake you up. I was just leaving, but it’s nice to meet you, sir.” Jeremy’s dad raised an eyebrow but then stepped forward to shake Rich’s hand.

“You must be Rich,” he said. “Jeremy’s told me a lot about you.”

“We didn’t do anything, I swear!” Jeremy blurted out before he could stop himself. His face was beet red and he could feel his hands growing steadily sweatier.

“Right,” his dad said, winking. “Of course not.”

“No, we really didn’t!”

“Son, it’s okay. I gave you condoms.” Rich snorted loudly next to him, trying, to no avail, to cover up his snickers with his hand.

“Oh, shut it,” Jeremy hissed at Rich.

“Feel free to stay for breakfast,” Mr. Heere called as he turned to leave the room. “Just no sex on the couch, you hear me?”

“Sure thing,” Rich wheezed out, his laughter escaping full force. As soon, as Mr. Heere shut the door, his laughter increased ten-fold.

“Oh. My. God,” Jeremy said, putting his head in his hands, trying to suppress his blush.

“Sorry about that,” Rich said, his giggles and snorts dying down, “I just really wanted to make a good impression on your dad. And if he found me in the bed...that would have been harder to explain than just introducing myself.”

“You certainly made….an impression.”

“It’s what I do best.”

Jeremy smiled at gazed at Rich, admiring his bedhead. He wasn’t used to seeing Rich without hair gel, and his hair was an adorable mess, the red streak mixed in his honey-blond hair. Feeling a bit brave, Jeremy pulled Rich in and kissed his forehead.

“We should uh… go downstairs,” Rich said, trying and failing to suppress his rising blush. “Your dad must think we’re going for Round 2.” Jeremy smiled and walked by over to the bed, flopping down on it.

“I could go for Round 2,” Jeremy said. Then, realizing the implications of what he just said, he quickly panicked, adding, “of cuddling! Round 2 of cuddling! No sex! Yet! I mean eventually but...gah! Um. Nevermind.” Rich just shook his head, chuckling.

“Okay,” he said. He crawled back into bed with Jeremy and wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging the taller boy close to his muscular chest. “But just for a bit.”

“But we’ll do this again, right?”

“Yeah.”


	2. Jake Good End: Three Months After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Playing: After the Jake Good End
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR THE JAKE ROUTE AHEAD**

Jeremy had never had an easy time believing his own luck. Maybe “luck” wasn’t the right word, but when he’d gotten used to things being bad for so long, it sure felt like it. After all, how _could_ he believe that the occasional good thing to come his way wasn’t just a slip of the universe’s hand or some other bullshit just sent to mess with him.

He wanted to believe this was different. Three months was a long time for a cosmic foul ball to stick around, but Jeremy wasn’t ready to jinx it just yet. Every day was a constant battle between teetering on a ledge and walking on air. Luckily, for the moment it was pretty hard to think about his inevitable crash landing with Jake’s hands halfway up the back of his shirt.

He bit his lip as Jake broke away from his lips to trial tiny kisses down from his jawline to his collarbone, all the while slowly lifting his shirt up and over his head. Jeremy had gradually been practicing the art of reciprocating Jake’s touch as they built up experience together, and reached to gently grasp at the sides of his thighs as their bodies got closer on the bed.

Without warning, Jake flicked his tongue along Jeremy’s collarbone, and he sucked a gasp of pleasure through his teeth.

“ **You’re not touching him back, Jeremy, he’s barely aroused,”** the Squip taunted, eyeing Jeremy from across the room.

He rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway, tracing his fingertips up and down Jake’s back as he began to work his way down Jeremy’s chest.

**“More.”**

Jeremy instinctively flinched, causing Jake to pull back for a second with wide and worried eyes. “Are you okay? Is this too fast?”

“No- Yes! It’s… it’s perfect. Keep going,” Jeremy smiled, though it was a bit wobbly between the awkwardness of the interruption and the Squip staring him down. It was enough for Jake, though; he smirked and got back to work on Jeremy’s chest.

 _Fine,_ he mentally sighed, _where should I touch him?_

**“The thighs. Or rather, anywhere closer to the groin would be better than what you’re doing.”**

_Nope, nope. Not doing this. This is too fucking weird. Shutdown._ He shook his head and tried to focus on the pleasure radiating from his boyfriend’s lips grazing his skin, but the Squip continued staring from the corner.

**“Things won’t go well for you if you shut me down now. I have to stay for a favorable outcome.”**

_I_ said _shutdown. Get out of my fucking head._ Finally, the Squip faded out of sight and a brilliant silence filled his head.

The Squip had been getting bolder in its instruction recently, occasionally flirting with Jake or touching him on Jeremy’s behalf without permission or, more often, simply sticking around long after he’d made it clear it was unwelcome. Jeremy didn’t like the implications that came with that, but for now he tried to let them wash away and just envelop his thoughts in Jake’s touch.

Jake wasn’t having it. He pulled back again to look Jeremy in the eye, one hand still gently resting on his waist. “I know that look. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, everything’s great,” he lied.

Jake slowly shifted from underneath him, wincing at the effort of moving his legs to the side of the bed. Fuck, now he’d done it. “You’re a terrible liar, babe. Come on, you know you can talk to me.” He gazed softly at Jeremy, with an open expression that melted his heart and made him want to spill its contents everywhere.

Still, he didn’t want to think about this right now. “It’s really nothing. Just the Squip, again.”

“Jeremy…”

“I’m fine! Can we get back to… this?” He traced the curve of Jake’s thigh, slowly dragging his fingertip from his knee almost up to his crotch. Jake grabbed his hand.

“Not until you tell me how you’re really feeling about this,” he let their hands rest on the covers between them, gently stroking a thumb up and down Jeremy’s palm.

Jeremy bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was to lie to Jake, but he’d much rather keep making out (and continue on to whatever might come after) than get him worried over nothing. He’d dealt with the Squip before… sort of. He could do it again, right? What other option did he have?

Jake spoke up again before he could make a choice. “You could start by telling me what it was saying?”

Jeremy flushed bright red. “I-I, uh…” he sighed. There was really no other way around this, was there? “It… said… I’m not turning you on? A-and was trying to tell me how to touch you.”

He expected Jake to laugh. Why wasn’t he laughing? He glanced up. Oh.

Jeremy was met with the rare sight of a truly flustered Jake Dillinger, the rosy-red tint of his cheeks surpassing even Jeremy’s. It was only now that he noticed how tight Jake’s jeans looked.

“Well if you really believe that… you’re crazy,” Jake chuckled under his breath and planted a quick kiss on Jeremy’s cheek. “But can’t you just turn it off? I thought you said you could do that.”

“Well…” He pulled his legs up to his chest, and Jake’s smile fell as he passed him back his shirt from the end of the bed. Great, no more distractions. “It’s been harder to do that. I think… I think it’s getting stronger.”

“Jeremy, why didn’t you say something?” Jake’s expression was unreadable. He wasn’t quite sad… not angry either… more numb than anything. A familiar terror crept into Jeremy’s heart just looking at Jake’s face. This was it, wasn’t it? The crash, the moment where all the bricks he’d stacked over the last few months would crash down on top of him and he’d be left alone to clear the rubble.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Jake swiped a thumb softly under his eyes. “I still need it. I didn’t want you to worry or get upset but you still _are_ and I-“

Jake cut him off, pulling him close to his chest and resting his chin on top of his head. “I’m not upset.” Jeremy closed his eyes, drinking in Jake’s warmth and drowning in his scent. “Of course I’m worried, I _know_ what those things can do to people… But I’m not upset.”

“Not even a little?” He felt stupid saying it, like he was some four-year-old Jake had been charged with taking care of rather than his boyfriend.

“Well… maybe a little, but… Why do you think you still need it?”

“I…” He collapsed further into Jake’s chest, anything he was going to say being overturned into heavy sobbing.

Jake only hugged him tighter, carding his fingers through his hair with one hand while stroking his back with the other. The bed shook with each of Jeremy’s shuddering, desperate breaths. “Whatever it is, I’m here,” Jake whispered, lips just barely brushing the curve of his ear.

He didn’t want to say it. He shouldn’t say it. He couldn’t- “I don’t deserve you.”

Jake sat up abruptly. “What?”

Jeremy sniffled, curling up one corner of his shirt to dab it underneath his nose, then let out another shaky breath. “I said I… don’t deserve you.”

“Jeremy, that’s ridiculous,” Jake spat. “Is _it_ telling you that? Where the fuck would you get that idea?”

Before he knew what was happening, Jake had swung his legs off the bed and was haphazardly perched on one crutch as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He could feel the first of the bricks beginning to crumble, the tiniest of pieces landing on his head and getting caught in his hair. _This is where it ends_.

He could barely manage to choke out, “What are you doing?”

“Calling Michael.”

Jeremy leapt to his feet, grasping desperately at the phone in Jake’s hand, but he held it up high where he couldn’t reach. “Jake, please, don’t do this.”

Jake’s face hardened, “I can’t watch you go through this anymore. We agreed that we’re in this as us. No Squip, no popular bullshit, just the two of us.”

“I don’t know how to be with you without it.” Jeremy looked away, crossing his arms in defeat. This was probably the last place he expected to end up when he had knocked on Jake’s door this morning. “You’re more experienced, you have all these friends that I don’t even know how to talk to… Fuck, Jake, you’re even a better person than I am. There’s a reason you and Rich talk more than Michael and I, you know. I can’t… I can’t do all this without it. I can’t be with you or get close to Michael again or… I need it.”

Jake ignored him and hit the call button. He stared up with pleading eyes as Michael picked up and Jake explained the situation, but there was nothing he could do. He was going to lose everything.

“Why would you do that?” He asked once Jake finally hung up.

“I don’t know how else to prove that I love _you_ unless you get rid of it. If you don't believe me, then I have to show you.”

Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat. Did Jake just… “You… love… me?”

Jake cracked a tiny smile. “I kinda thought it was obvious. My bad for not telling you sooner.”

He felt the tears dripping down his cheeks again, but this time it was different, warmer. Happy. “I love you, too.”

Jake’s smile curled into a goofy grin that lit up his whole face. He didn’t realize how much he had missed that smile until he saw it again. Jeremy couldn’t help but to throw himself forward and wrap his arms around him and let the light return to his chest. He loved him. Jake Dillinger – his _boyfriend_ Jake Dillinger – loved him.

He almost forgot about the last few minutes until Jake spoke up again. “Michael should be here soon.” Right. He still had to deal with the migraine that was actually going through with shutting down the Squip. For good this time.

There was no way to describe the mix of terror and relief that flooded his senses at that thought. He was going to be free, for good. Still… “You really think you’ll still like me without it.”

Jake’s face softened, and Jeremy could almost see a steady glow streaming from his smile, “I know I’m going to love you. Squip or no Squip, it’s always been you.”

*****

Jeremy woke the next morning wrapped in Jake’s arms. There was a dull ache throughout his body, but he hardly noticed it over the fluttering of butterfly wings in his heart. He had really done it, and Jake was still here. With nothing else to do, he tucked his face back into the crook of Jake’s neck and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I kinda... don't like how this turned out? but I didn't feel like looking at it any longer so here it is. I hope you enjoy!! - Mik <3


	3. Michael Route Date 2: Michael's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stupid Jeremy. Stupid, stupid, Jeremy with his dumbass apologies and his soft voice and his gorgeous eyes. What a bastard."
> 
> Michael's thoughts on date 2 and why he absolutely, definitely should not let himself fall in love.

_ Stupid Jeremy. Stupid, stupid, Jeremy with his dumbass apologies and his soft voice and his gorgeous eyes. What a bastard.  _

Michael rubbed his eyes in exasperation. He shouldn’t have even invited Jeremy over again. Especially if he still had the fucking Squip in his head. By inviting Jeremy over again, he was opening up the battlefield for the enemy. It would be the same shit again. He’d let himself believe Jeremy was back, that they were best friends, and then before he knew it, Jeremy would drop him like a hot potato. Was he honestly so desperate to fix things with Jeremy the right way that he’d make himself so vulnerable again? From up above, he heard the tell-tale noises of Jeremy unlocking the door with his spare key, and he felt his mouth twitch into a smile.  _ Apparently so.  _

He grabbed his glasses on his dresser and walked across the room to switch off the lights. So, he had a scheme. Sue him. Michael wasn’t about to get his heart broken, so he had to keep Jeremy at an arm’s length. If it was really Jeremy he was talking to. And  _ god,  _ he wanted to believe that that was the real Jeremy. He just… needed to know for sure. This Jeremy was different… in ways that made his heart thump out of his chest.  _ No, focus, Michael. Asshole. He abandoned you, and you’re gonna scare him, and it’ll be fucking hilarious.  _

“Michael, what the fuck?” Jeremy called from the stairs. “I didn’t know your room was an Abercrombie. Isn’t that a little mainstream for you?” Michael took a deep breath from where he was hiding, watching his lanky friend use the wall to stumble blindly down the stairs.  _ Nerd. Cutie. Stupid, clumsy Jeremy.  _

“BOO, BITCH!” Michael yelled. Jeremy stumbled and let out a loud, high-pitched yelp, arms flailing sporadically.  _ Surely the Squip wouldn’t let him look that ridiculous. One check for the “Jeremy is Back and NOT an Asshole” column.  _ Unless that was what the Squip wanted him to think. It was a computer, so surely it learned from its mistakes, right? Maybe it was trying to make Jeremy seem authentic so Michael would  _ think  _ it was weakened when really it was just earning his trust so it could… do whatever it was planning to do. He still wasn’t quite sure why Jeremy (or his Squip) was so adamant on spending time with him. Maybe the Squip was going to smother him in his sleep. Or electrocute him.  _ God, when did I get so paranoid? Maybe when real life turned into the fucking Matrix. _

“Did it work? I was trying to scare the Squip out of you,” Michael commented. Jeremy just blinked at him, doe-eyed and confused. “You get it?” 

“It’s a computer. Not the hiccups,” Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. He had that little pout… he would bite his lip ever so slightly, sucking it in indignantly  _ and dear god Michael stop looking at his lips and focus.  _

“To-may-to, to-mah-to,” Michael said with a smirk. Jeremy didn’t look amused.  _ No sense of humor. See, Michael? This is why you hate him. He left you behind and doesn’t laugh at your jokes.  _

“No, to-MAY-to,” Jeremy said. “Who pronounces it to-MAH-to? This isn’t the point. Why did you scare me again?”  _ To see if you were really Jeremy. To make sure I’m not being played for a fool. To watch you fall like a bitch. _

“Felt like it,” Michael said. “Do I need a reason to want to laugh at you?” He stuck out his tongue playfully, and for a second, it almost felt normal. It almost felt like he had no reason to see Jeremy fall at all. As if Jeremy had never wronged him before in any way. (In any way more significant that stealing Pokemon cards, that is.) Jeremy played along and punched his shoulder. Well, tapped his shoulder. Michael resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tell Jeremy outright that he didn’t want to be treated like a fragile glass doll, even if he felt like one. Jeremy didn’t need to know how vulnerable and  _ STUPID  _ his heart was. 

“Come on, you can hit me harder than that,” Michael said. “I gave you a nose bleed earlier, my dude.”

“Do you want me to actually hit you?” Jeremy said. He was still scowling. “Because I can, and frankly? You’re kinda making me want to actually hit you.” Out of character for Jeremy? Quite possibly. Justified? Yeah, probably. Michael was very aware that he was being a dick. And a tiny,  _ horrifically idiotic,  _ part of him wanted him to stop with all the theatrics and grudges and just grab Jeremy for dear life and-

And…

_ Nevermind. Whatever. Who cares if I’m being kind of a dick. He was a dick first.  _

“Go for it,” Michael said to Jeremy, who looked like he instantly regretted ever implying that he’d be willing to hit Michael. “I got my shot at you this morning.” Jeremy hesitated for a while, eyes flickering from Michael to the floor and back to Michael. 

_ Stupid Jeremy. Stupid Jeremy who is...so scared to hurt me again that he won’t even punch me. That’s… no. If he’s really in there, he’d know I’d want him to treat me normally. Come on, Jer. Don’t let me down.  _

Jeremy lunged at him, punching Michael in the stomach with a bit more force… which was still practically no force at all. Jeremy instantly backed up, looking shocked and disgusted with himself. Michael felt his  _ stupid, autopilot  _ mouth twitch into a fond smile, which he covered up with a laugh. 

“Pffftt… is that all you’ve got? All that hanging with the jocks and you still can’t put any muscle on your toothpick arms? I think you got ripped off, Jer.”

“Well, I didn’t want to actually hurt you…”  _ He never wanted to hurt you. He’s sorry, Michael. Why can’t you just accept that? Why can’t you let yourself believe you can be happy?  _

The bathroom. Sitting in the tub, Michael had understood why people were claustrophobic. It wasn’t just the tight space, it was the limited air supply, the  _ emptiness.  _ That’s how he felt without Jeremy. Empty. And now that Jeremy was back, he felt like he was stuck in that room again, crying, wheezing out breaths. But Jeremy was in there with him. All he had to do was reach out…

_ If I say the wrong thing maybe he’ll leave me for real. And then I’ll never get out. I’ll just sit here until I run out of oxygen or the whole place goes up in flames.  _

Michael blinked and looked at Jeremy. He was playing with a strand of his hair nervously, his lithe fingers threading through it in mesmerizing motions. Sweat glistened on Jeremy’s hairline. Acne lined his rosy cheeks.  _ Jeremy…  _

Michael was glad they were getting high. He was going insane.

 

…

 

“I know that look. That’s your gay panic look.” 

Jeremy flushed and starting stammering out excuses almost immediately.  _ That’s...new. Usually, he just laughs at jokes like that.  _ He was so out of it, he didn’t even notice that his marshmallow had caught a flame and was steadily beginning to burn.

“Also, your marshmallow’s on fire,” Michael added. In a panic, Jeremy dropped his burning stick right onto the rug.  _ Squips make you crazy. A Squip made Rich crazy. Why are you rekindling a friendship with someone who has a Squip, Michael? How stupid are you? _

“What the hell, Jeremy!”

“Uhhh...uhh!”

“You know what, I’ll clean that up later.” Jeremy stamped out the fire as Michael metaphorically stamped his heart down. 

“Anyway… where were we?” Jeremy said. 

“You were panicking,” Michael said. “Gayly.”  _ Stupid Jeremy. Stupid, stupid Jeremy who was an infinite amount of freckles I’d like to waste an evening counting.  _

“No, I wasn’t! I was just… lost in thought.” 

The evening had done a lot to disprove Michael’s theory that the Squip had some sort of evil agenda. It was just… Jeremy. They just got high and talked like they used to… only there was something different there. Something far scarier.  _ Jeremy needs to stop doing this to me. It’s only going to make it worse if… when… he leaves me again.  _

“Well, I was just thinking… miraculously, you’re still mostly the same as you were before.” Jeremy sucked in a breath, looking at Michael quizzically. He had a tiny tilt to his head, his whole body tense.  _ If only I could relieve that tension. No, bad Michael. Stop that.  _

There’s just one big difference that keeps jumping out at me,” Michael continued. Jeremy waited for Michael’s next words like they were the only important thing in his life. That look… that was Jeremy. That was the Jeremy he knew and… grew up with. The one who made him feel dangerous things. A computer wouldn’t look that open. A computer wouldn’t care what Michael thought of it.  _ But it’s a trick,  _ his brain reminded him.  _ It’s smart. It knows your weakness. How stupid are you? Dumbass. No, Jeremy’s the dumbass if he thinks I’m going to fall for all this crap. If he thinks I’m going to fall for... _

“I just can’t shake the feeling that…” Michael took a deep breath. ... _ That you’re an asshole. That I want so badly to hate you. That I feel like you’re going to hurt me again.  _ “...that I want to do this now.” 

Michael leaned forward on autopilot, cupping Jeremy’s cheek gently, and for once, his head was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a billion years late but here's some angry gay boy


End file.
